


Las estrellas brillan para ti para que todos sepan mi amor

by microphoneMessiah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, flamencostuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/microphoneMessiah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis dances flamenco and this competition is sort of a big deal.</p><p>And, that's probably why things go the way that they do.</p><p>(Title translation: The stars shine for you so that all will know my love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las estrellas brillan para ti para que todos sepan mi amor

You have approximately five minutes before you need to be on stage to compete in the finals for one of the most important competitions in a flamenco dancer's career.

You are also minus one well dressed flamenco dancing partner and are currently praying to every single deity you know of so that she comes back right now.

 

Okay, time to back up? Or as Dave would say, 'Back that thang up'. Wait, why are you quoting Dave in the middle of a crisis? No, this is not the time to be doing that. Focus, Nitram. Right. So you were practicing with your partner about half an hour ago to brush up on your routine. And, everything seemed to be going, uh, pretty well! You both moved effortlessly to the music and kept on point. You're not sure why, but you both just fit together well when it came to dancing. Just dancing though. If it was anything else, you'd be on the brink of tears as she mercilessly clawed and strangled all self-esteem you had ever had in basically your entire existence.

Yes, it was that bad.

Fast forward to the end of the song, when the last few chords of the acoustic guitar echoed through the room, and it happens. That one thing you never thought would happen because it's such an amateur mistake and you thought you were way better than that. Oh, God, why did it have to happen?

You dropped her.

Which, you will go on record now and say is probably one of the worst things you have ever done. Partially because after it happened, she just stared at you from the floor for a second. Your body was paralyzed as her face remained trained on you, expressionless and unreasonably calm. Then she got up really fast; you're still not sure how, but she did. And then you were on the floor as she seethed above you, effectively punching you in both of your eyes to give you a twin pair of aching shiners.

Security personnel had to be brought in in order for you to be safely removed from the ass kicking you were currently recieving.

You haven't seen her since then, when security was hoisting her away, kicking and screaming, by her elbows.

This takes us up to now. Now, where you are currently partner-less with all of two minutes left before you go on stage. Wait, maybe you can shuffle with another team so you can have time to find someone else? It would have to be someone amazingly good, though, since they have to learn five minutes of intense choreography. Oh, Lord, you're screwed aren't you? But, you might as well go talk to the competition manager anyways.

You approach him at the judge's table and things go just about as well as you assumed they would.

 

travisNitram [TN] began fussing at competitionManager [CM] about 1 minute before he is supposed to go perform

TN: uHHH,, i DON't MEAN TO BOTHER YOU OR ANYTHING, bUT i KIND OF DON't HAVE A PARTNER, }:(

CM: The rules of the competition state that you can not perform without a partner, as this is a partner competition.

TN: iS THERE REALLY NO WAY i CAN PERFORM BY MYSELF,,,

CM: None.

TN: wELL, cAN i AT LEAST HAVE MORE TIME TO FIND SOMEONE,,

CM: Seeing as how I am an excellent manager of competitions, I will allow you to perform last. This, will then alot you another 20 minutes, precisely, to find a new partner and teach them the choreography.

 

CM: 19 minutes and counting down now.

travisNitram [TN] has fled the conversation

 

 

You did not flee the conversation, you simply ran faster than what may be common while departing. Though, you don't really know where you're going seeing as how you have no idea where you're going to find a dance partner on such short notice. Yeah, this is impossible. You decide that now would be the time to throw in the towel for your career and to go seek solace in the arms of your boyfriend. Then, maybe he'd take you home and you could eat Moose Tracks ice cream while crying in his big pajama shirt. Yes, that sounds good. You start looking for him and find him in the third row of the theater, playing with one of the cup holders, much to the annoyance of the man sitting next to him.

 

travisNitram [TN] began bawing at gavinMakara [GM]

TN: iS YOUR BIG PAJAMA SHIRT CLEAN,,

GM: MaN, i CaN't TeLl iF tHaT's MoThErFuCkIn CoDe FoR pRe-DaNcE sEx Or If yOu'Re AbOuT tO lOsE aLl yOuR sHiT.

TN: gAVIN,, i SAID WE WEREN't HAVING PRE-DANCE SEX EVER AGAIN, AFTER THAT THING THAT HAPPENED,, tHE LAST TIME

GM: WhAt? gEtTiNg CaUgHt?

TN: aND VICIOUSLY CHEWED OUT BY THE JANITOR,, }:(

GM: ShE wAs JuSt MoThErFuCkIn JeAlOuS; i AsKeD hEr If ShE wAnTeD tO jOiN.

TN: i DON't THINK THAT HELPED, lIKE,, aT ALL,,,

GM: i DoN't ThInK yOu CaMe OvEr HeRe To TaLk AbOuT hEr; WhAt'S wRoNg, TrAvVy? AiN't YoU SupPosEd To Be PeRfOrMiNg RiGhT nOw?

TN: mY DANCE PARTNER,, kINDA, LEFT

GM: To WhErE?

TN: i AM NOT QUITE SURE, aBOUT THAT

GM: WeLl, WhEn Is ShE gOiNg To Be BaCk?

TN: uHH,, mAYBE NEVER,

GM: :o(

GM: AnD hOw ArE yOu GoNnA pErFoRm WiThOuT a MoThErFuCkIn PaRtNeR?

TN: tHAT IS ALSO SOMETHING i DO NOT,, uM, KNOW,,

GM: ShIt, MaN. aNyThInG i CaN dO tO HeLP? hOw MuCh TiMe TiL yOu Go On?

TN: aBOUT 10 MINUTES NOW,

GM: DaMn.

TN: yEAH,,

GM: LeT mE tRy SoMeThInG.

TN: wAIT, wHAT ARE YOU GOING TO

gavinMakara [GM] has interrupted travisNitram [TN] to do something stupid

 

Your boyfriend then proceeds to bellow, "Who wants to be this cute motherfucker's dance partner in the show?" This earns him several confused stares and you gain one bright, red blush hidden on your dark, tan skin.

 

TN: tHAT WAS KINDA STUPID,, tHOUGH i DO APPRECIATE THE ATTEMPT

GM: :o)

GM: BrO, i GoT tHe BeSt MoThErFuCkIn iDeA.

TN: iF IT IS ANYTHING LIKE THAT, i DO NOT BELIEVE IT WILL WORK }:(

GM: No. ThIs IdEa Is DiFfErEnT! WaY MoThErFuCkIn BeTtEr!

TN: oKAY,, wHAT IS IT,

GM: WhAt iF i DaNcEd WiTh YoU? ;o)

TN: wHAT,,,

GM: MaN, i PrAcTiCe WiTh YoU aT tHe ApArTmEnT aLl ThE tImE!

TN: tHAT's TRUE,

GM: I kNoW tHe MoVeS aNd I WoUlDn'T mInD bEiNg ThE gIRl; On ThE dAnCe FlOoR oR iN bEd. ;o)

TN: gAVIN,

GM: HoNk? ;o) ;o)

TN: gAVIN tOBIAS mAKARA,,

GM: I'm JuSt MoThErFuCkIn SaYiN iS AlL. YoU gOtTa Be On StAgE iN lIkE 5 mInUtEs, TrAv; yOu DoN't HaVe A lOt Of OpTiOnS. AnD i WaNnA hElP mY FaVoRiTe MoThErFuCkEr OuT iF hE's In A jAm.

TN: }:(

TN: yOU'rE RIGHT,

TN: oKAY,

TN: gAVIN,, wILL YOU BE MY DANCE PARTNER,

GM: ThOuGhT yOu'D nEvEr AsK! ;o) LeT's GiVe Em ThE MoSt BiTcHtItS sHoW tHaT eVeR cOuLd Be AlL uP aNd ShOwN!

TN: aW YEAH, }B)

GM: AwWwW yEeEeEeE! Bo)

 

travisNitram [TN] ended discussion with gavinMakara [GM] with a fist bump and a quick kiss

 

You quickly have him checked off by the competition manager who is slightly confused why you chose a clown to be your dance partner, but quickly let's it go. Gavin, for his part, is tugged backstage by the outfit coordinators as you practice your steps. Heel click, tap toe, turn left, and clap. Slow arm down, quickly back up, and shuffle to the side with hand on hip. Oh, God. You're going to lose. Gavin is generally stoned out of his mind while you're dancing, so the chances of him remembering any of the choreography is so low, it could spark The Great Memory Depression. But, at least when you lose, it won't hurt as much because you have your boyfriend there.

And, you know, ice cream in the fridge.

So, you think as you stare into the sky over the outdoor performance theater, it maybe isn't all that bad. The next thing you know, you have 2 minutes to go and Gavin still isn't out yet. You had talked briefly with one of coordinators, but she was very unamused by your questioning; she simply stated that 'you can not rush fashion' and that was that. You're taking your place on stage and Gavin is still nowhere to be seen. The curtains go up and you're starting to really panic, but just as the music begins, he comes out in a flash of purple fabric and you aren't sure whether you should sigh in relief or laugh.

Gavin is dressed in a purple flamenco dress, black and white polka dot heels, and a purple bow with a skull on it. His usually messy hair is tied back into a ponytail, the end of it landing at the bottom of his neck. And, his usual clown makeup has been replaced by makeup that looks reminiscient of the skull and it reminds you sorta of one of those Dia de los Muertos sugar skulls you used to have as a kid. To be honest, the whole thing seems kind of ridiculous, yet you still some how find it really attractive? Like, really really attractive? He seems to pick up on your blatant ogling and flashes you a wink as he positions himself to dance. You gulp and he laughs back at you. 

The music starts again and you both just dance.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGsvCQx8cqY>

By the time the song ends, you're both left mystified as the crowd erupts in front of you. Gavin flashes you a grin that probably matches the one on your face and you grab his hand as you both take your bows.

The rest of the night blazes by, though there is a small hiccup when one of the other contestants complain about the fact that, technically, Gavin isn't a girl. This is allieviated by the competition manager who recites the rule for partners, which basically says 'the gender of the partner doesn't matter. stop crying, you ignorant ass motherfucker', or at least, that's how Gavin sums it up.

You tell him that that's a rude thing to say while silently agreeing with him. 

The judges deliberate and it mostly goes something like this:

 

JudgesTable has now begun discussion with johnEgbert [JE], jadeHarley [JH], ezekielZahhak [EZ], and kardalVantas [KV] present

JE: wow! we had a lot of good competitors tonight.

EZ: D---> I agree

EZ: D--->The level of skill and craftsmanship were of very high caliber

KV: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? ONE OF THE GROUPS DANCED OFF THE STAGE.

JH: kardal!! that contestant was blind!! :(

KV: AND?

JH: don't be a jerk, fuckass!

KV: SHE GOT UP, STARTED LAUGHING, AND THEN LICKED MY FACE. ARE YOU ACTUALLY SAYING SHE WASN'T CRAZY?

EZ: D---> I disagreed with the 100d display you allowed to take place

KV: ALLOWED? I DIDN'T DO SHIT BUT TRY TO GET HER OFF ME. HOW IS THAT ALLOWING IT TO TAKE PLACE? I SWEAR TO GOD, YOU ALL MUST SUFFER FROM SOME CHRONIC CONDITION THAT MAKES YOU ALL INTOLERABLE ASSWIPES OR SOMETHING. IT MUST BE SOMETHING UNCURABLE TOO; UNDOCUMENTED AND NOT IN ANY OF THE MEDICAL HISTORY BOOKS. MAN, I SHOULD CASH IN ON IT. JUST BRING ONE OF YOU IDIOTIC NEANDERTHALS INTO A UNIVERSITY TO BE POKED AND RUBBER GLOVED WHILE I RAKE IN THE DOUGH. FUCK, MAYBE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY ARE GOOD FOR SOMETHING BESIDES PISSING ME OFF TO SUCH AN EXTENT TO WHERE I WONDER WHETHER OR NOT REGULAR, ORDINARY HOUSEHOLD OBJECTS CAN KILL ME. TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO SEE KARDAL TRY TO OFF HIMSELF WITH A WOODEN SPOON.

JE: there's no need to be so melodramatic, kd.

KV: DON'T REMEMBER ASKING FOR YOUR TWO CENTS, EGBERT. YOU CAN KINDLY PUT IT BACK IN YOUR PURSE AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS.

EZ: D---> I think it would be best if you would refrain from cursing

KV: FUCK OFF, EZEKIEL. DON'T YOU HAVE TO GO BE CREEPY SOMEWHERE ELSE, I WOULD HATE TO HOLD YOU UP ON THAT. FEEL FREE TO JUST GET UP AND GO, BUT DON'T FORGET TO PICK UP ALL FORTY BILLION OF YOUR GODDAMN TOWELS AND THAT TEN GALLON BOTTLE OF MILK YOU BROUGHT WITH YOU. DON'T SEE HOW YOU COULD MAKE IT THROUGH A SINGLE FUCKING HOUR WITHOUT THOSE, GOLLY GEE.

EZ: D---> You will stop your cursing

EZ: D---> I command it

KV: GOD, FINE. WHATEVER. CAN WE PLEASE JUST FIGURE OUT WHO WINS THIS SO I CAN GO HOME?

JE: well, i think group 3 did a good job.

JH: oh, yeah!! i liked their song choice a lot

KV: THEIR SONG CHOICE WAS PREDICTABLE AND A CAT COULD HAVE PICKED A BETTER OUTFIT; NEXT SUGGESTION.

EZ: D---> Group 7, I believe, did a very fine job. Their moves were on point and you can see they paid e%cruciating attention to detail

JE: i felt that their choice to use the fan was a bit off though 

JH: the fan threw the entire performance off for me too! :(

KV: OBVIOUSLY, THE BEST GROUP WAS THE LAST ONE.

EZ: D---> Kardal, I wish to remind you that this is not the time for your jokes

KV: I'M ACTUALLY SUPRISINGLY REALLY SERIOUS RIGHT NOW.

JE: wait, really?

JH: i actually think i agree with kardal on this one

KV: THANK YOU.

JH: even though he is a huge tool >:D

KV: WOW, FUCK YOU TOO, HARLEY.

JE: wait, but why the last group?

EZ: D---> I share John's confusion with this matter

KV: FIRST OF ALL, THE STYLING IS THE BEST, OKAY? I SAW THAT GUY, THE ORIGINAL CONTESTANT'S DANCE PARTNER, WHEN HE CAME IN AND HE LOOKED LIKE A STONER JUGGALOFUCK.

JE: oh that's nice

KV: SHUT UP, EGBERT. ANYWAY, HE LOOKED LIKE A CLOWN. BUT, IT WAS GENIUS TO CHANGE HIS MAKEUP FROM BOBO THE DOPE FIEND VOGUE EDITION ONE TO DIA DE LOS MUERTOS INSPIRED ART. MAN, AND WITH THE SKULL IN HIS HAIR FOR IMPACT? ICING ON THE SACCHARINE METAPHORICAL CAKE

JE: :(

JH: agreed!!

KV: SHUT UP, HARLEY, I'M NOT DONE. RIGHT, NEXT THE DANCE. THEY BOTH PLAYED OFF EACH OTHER WELL. LIKE REALLY WELL AND THEY SIMULTANEOUSLY PLAYED OFF OF THE MUSIC TOO. IT WAS JUST SENSUAL ENOUGH TO SHOW PASSION WITHOUT FUCKING ON THE STAGE.

EZ: D---> Vantas

KV: HOLY SHIT. IT MUST BE EVERYONE INTERRUPT KARDAL WHILE HE ANSWERS EVERYONE'S QUESTIONS TIME. REAL POLITE, GUYS. TRULY SHOWING YOUR MANNERS HERE.

JE: fuck, just go on already, geez

KV: THERE WE GO. FINALLY SOMEONE WITH SOME COMMON FUCKING ETTIQUETE. OKAY, SO THE DANCING WAS PERFECT. NOW, THEIR MUSIC SELECTION. THE MUSIC WAS ENGAGING AND THE AUDIENCE EVEN STARTED CLAPPING. I DARE YOU TO FIND A SINGLE PERSON IN HERE WHO WASN'T CLAPPING THEIR FUCKING HANDS AND STOMPING THEIR FEET AS IF THEY WERE DRUNK OFF THEIR ASS AT SOME FIESTA DURING OLD SPANISH DAYS. BASICALLY: THESE GUYS GOT IT.

JE: huh, that's right, isn't? i think maybe we should pick them

EZ: D---> I must also concede and state the last group as my choice, as well

JH: great pick, kardal!!

KV: GREAT. OKAY. LET'S FINISH THIS BULLSHIT SO I CAN GO GET HAMMERED. THERE ISN'T ENOUGH BOOZE IN THE WORLD FOR ME TO BE ABLE TO HANDLE ANOTHER 15 MINUTES WITH YOU ALL.

JH: awww, we love you too

KV: STUFF IT, HARLEY.

JH: make me! >:D

JudgesTable has reached their verdict and thus, is now closed.

 

You don't cry when they announce you've won. No, regardless of what Gavin says, you aren't crying! There most certainly are not tears in your eyes and you most definitely are not sobbing into one of the ruffles of his dress as you both walk over and get your trophy. He gives you a kiss on the forehead and you smile up at him. The crowd is screaming for you and the roar is endless, hands clapping and whistles echoing off the walls into the chill night sky. Up and out through the open roof, spilling out into the streets and around the city outside of the stage, your new land of victory and applause. Gavin is staring at you as you grin, you're emphatically waving at the crowd as he pulls you into a kiss. It takes you by surprise, slow and warm, almost making you drop your trophy into the unused orchestra pit below. You wrap your arms around his waist as he cups your face in his palms, never pulling back. When he finally does, he does it with a smile, taking your hand and triumphantly thrusting it into the air, to even louder applause.

You both run off stage laughing as the curtains drop, fan thrown roses tracing your steps. Once your away from the public eye, he's murmuring congratulations between long kisses and pecks, hands roaming everywhere. You don't really care if you get caught as you're kissing him back, hands trying to find a way down his dress. He laughs as he slips the top half effortlessly down his body until it pools around his waist, the amount of ruffles combined probably approaching millions. You're on him in an instant, kissing his chest as he draws hearts and stars in the soft fuzz of your shaved hair with an occasion finger twirl of your mohawk.

"Trav?"

"Yeah?"

"Te amo como las estrellas aman la luna."

You laugh at that even though your breathless before giving him a quick peck on the lips, cheeks, forehead, and nose. "You're so cheesy."

"But, it's true." He smiles up at you, taking your face in his palms like he did before.

"I know." You whisper, smile matching his. "I never said cheesy was bad; I love you too, como el toro ama el payaso."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I have a kink for Gamzee in a dress as well as Gamzee with a ponytail.  
> And Spanish.
> 
> And because my matesprit draws beautiful art and promised me presents in return. ;u; I am a greedy goober with no regrets for being so.
> 
> OH AND QUICK TRANSLATIONS (because not everyone knows spanish?):  
> Gamzee says "I love you like the stars love the moon"  
> and Tavros says "I love you like the bull loves the clown"  
> get it? /brick'd


End file.
